


losing you

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mortality, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Sumo dies. Hank doesn't have much time left either.





	losing you

Connor looked at the dog lying next to him. Sumo was curled in on himself, his breathing shallow.  
Connor wasn't a stranger to _death_ , it was a part of his job, after all. But this was the first time he would lose someone and that thought was terrifying. He took a look at his systems priorities.

1\. Take care of Hank  
2\. Take care of Sumo 

One day, both of these tasks would be void and the thought made his thirum pump stutter.  
He didn't want to loose either one of them, but he knew he didn't have a say in that matter.  
One day, both of them would be gone. He probably would die sometime soon, but he feared it would be long after he lost both of them.

Connor could _hear_ the way Hank's breathing was getting more shallow, he could _hear_ his heart working harder to keep him alive. They all didn't have much time left.   
It felt so unfair, that he was about to lose them after merely a few years together. Perfect, wonderful years. 

This was the first time Connor could actually understand why Hank had started drinking. If he could find a method to dull the   
pain for just a moment, he would. Instead he had to sit here, his fingers buried in Sumo’s fur, while Hank was waiting for him to say goodbye. 

It took Connor another two hours, three minutes and five seconds to finally get up and leave with Hank.  
They arrived at the vet soon enough. Connor held onto Sumo’s paw, while the dog died, right in front of them.  
Hank kept on holding onto Connor tightly. 

Connor wondered how much more time it would be for Hank.  
If losing Sumo already hurt this much, then what would it feel like to lose his husband?  
This was the first time he understood why Hank had played russian roulette after losing Cole.  
Maybe he'd do the same thing. Dying would have to be better, than spending many more years without him. It just had to be.


End file.
